The White Ring Law
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: The White Ring Law. A link that binds 5 teens together. The law of magic that was made by the Council of Magic to restore peace among the 'stone users', a group of supernatural beings who can't get a proper hold of their life force and have turned to the dark side. They appear at random, anytime, anywhere, without warning. And when they do, the whole world is at risk.
1. Prologue

**-The White Ring Law-**

**Disclaimer: ShadowCyclone doesn't own any part of Inazuma Eleven/GO.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe. OOC-ness.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

_**Year X733 25th December, 12:49 AM - Grand Hall**_

Those 12 days seemed like an eternity. But now that it's gone... I almost miss it. All the things that happened seemed like it passed a long time ago when it had only been just yesterday. Although our lives will never be the same again, we will keep on living. We can't deny the fact that we have been thoroughly changed. Neither can we live normally again.

But I'm thankful. Without that incident, we probably would have never been able to get along. But look at us all now. Laughing and dancing the night away. The five of us which, a week ago I would never have thought that we could sit in the same room together, we are what seemed to be impossible before. We are friends. We are also more than friends.

Even though our blood isn't the same, even though out differences are galaxies apart, there is one thing that makes us all similar. We all have that one thing in us that no one has. We are linked by the White Ring Law. The law of magic that was made by the Council of Magic to restore peace among the 'stone users' dubbed as spirits, a group of supernatural beings who can't get a proper hold of their life force and have turned to the dark side. They appear at random, anytime, anywhere, without warning. And when they do, the whole world is at risk.

That's why we, the White Ring Law, were born. We're here to protect the world, save humanity and vanquish evil.

But for now, the world is at peace. Sometime, we're going to have to fight again. When that time comes, we will be prepared.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone~~ It's that time of the year again; It's December! And that means time for me to write a Christmas story! :D (_Which is not necessary but who cares!_) Last year, I wrote a Reader Insert. (_That reminds me... I have to get that sequel up_ ._.) This year it's going to be an OC Submission! :D I'm only accepting 4 OCs. 2 female, 2 male. No more no less. Clear? Here's the form~ :)**

Name: (first, last)

Age: (17/18)

Appearance: (Required: Eyes, hair, skin tone, height in centimeters. Anything else is optional)

Personality: (Nothing too complicated. Just a short description on how he/she is like and her/his attitude and so on)

-Clothes-

Casual: (what your character wears at home, around the neighborhood)

In town: (what your character wears when he/she goes out)

Formal: (what your character wears to parties, etc. This story takes place a few days before Christmas so make this have some Christmas theme. Not too much though.)

Likes: (food, drink, character, music)

Dislikes:

Phobia: (Self explanatory. Minimum of 1. Can go up to as many as you'd like it to be.)

Psychic Ability: (Search it up on wikipedia if you want to see the list. 1 only)

Tool/Weapon: (Optional. Something that will help your ability)

Stone: (Shape and Colour)

Country and State of Birth: (Anywhere except Hokkaido, Japan. Why? You'll see later.)

Colour: (Just pick one)

**That's it for the form. Just note that I can ask you to change the 'Psychic Ability', 'Country and State' and 'Colour' if someone has already taken them. Good day to you and I'll see you all next time. :)**


	2. Day 1 : Reunion

**-The White Ring Law-**

**Disclaimer: ShadowCyclone doesn't own IE/GO.**

**Arakida Keiko belongs to Children of Light.**

**Fujimoto Miharu belongs to SHSL Kirino Ranmaru.**

**Souji Haru belongs to sougihime.**

**Kurosawa Ayumu belongs to Fragments of Dreams. **

**Warnings: Alternative Universe. OOC-ness. Dark-themed?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Day 1 : Reunion-**

**_Year X733 13 December, 8:30 PM - Tokyo International Airport_**

_"Flight 727 Departing for Hokkaido in 1 hour. All passengers please proceed to Gate 3." _

Among the many tourists and staff at the airport there was one particular girl in black tank top under a black jacket, pink skirt, black boots standing at the counter before Gate 3, where she was supposed to pass to get to her flight. Her long indigo was held back into a ponytail by a red ribbon with sakura flowers. She studied the ticket she was holding carefully with her violet eyes. "That's strange." She mumbled. "I was sure I was to get on this flight."

"I'm sorry, miss. There is no such flight in the registry for economy class flights." The attendant at the counter said. She smiled sympathetically. "Maybe if you informed the head office they'd offer you a change?"

The girl shook her head and was about to decline when a man dressed in a black pilot's uniform came up to the counter.

"Excuse me, would you by any chance be Arakida Keiko-san?" He asked. When Keiko nodded, he smirked. "I see you haven't been informed that your flight won't be economy class?"

"Ah, Gouenji-san. She was on your flight?" The attendant asked, clearly dazed. The pilot nodded with a smile and tipped his hat, revealing his platinum blonde hair.

"Pardon?" Keiko was puzzled.

"Your flight is this way, miss. Follow me."

Gouenji led her to the far side of the airport where all the high class planes and private jets were.

"Hey-" Keiko started to talk but she wanted to say was cut off when she saw the magnificent planes through the tinted windows of the transit area. Instead she gaped at the huge airplane. "Wow."

"Highest class private jet." Gouenji said simply. "All for the White Ring scholarship students. And your luggage has already been loaded. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Thanks?" Keiko was meaning to say it a little more sincerely but it came out more like a question instead. Then another question popped into her mind. "Ah, that's right. How many of us are there?"

"Five."

"Just five?"

"Yes. Just five."

"I see..."

"Other than you, there's another one on board today."

"Is that so?" Keiko asked out loud. To no one in particular actually. Gouenji already entered the majestic plane and made a beeline for the cockpit.

"Hello and welcome aboard!" A cheerful voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "My name is Otonashi Haruna and I'll be your flight attendant for today! I'll be looking forward to serving you!"

"Uh... Nice to meet you."

"Now, this way please Arakida-san!" Keiko followed Haruna further into the airplane where the seats were. The blue haired air stewardess then introduced her to another girl who was already seated comfortably on one of the seats with her headphones on. She had fair skin, with elbow length brown hair and green eyes. She didn't notice them come in until Haruna tapped her on her shoulder.

"Fujimoto-san, she's here."

"Oh, hello." The brunette smiled at Keiko. But when their eyes locked they frowned.

'This is going to be a _long _flight.' They both thought.

* * *

_**Year X733 13 December, 10:30 PM - White Ring Dorm House**_

That reunion. Something that we probably never wanted to happen, ever in our entire lives. Standing there face to face we were all having the same thoughts. "Why are they here?!"

Not after the great fight.

That's what everyone else labeled it as though. None of us remember what happened then or why there is such tension between us. All we are aware of is that none of us could get along. Deep inside ourselves we had the strong feeling that we played prominent roles in the great fight.

We were told that us five are the greatest of the tenth generation.

Arakida Keiko.

Kurosawa Ayumu.

Fujimoto Miharu.

Souji Haru.

And myself. Edogawa Ikiko.

The greatest of the tenth generation. But tenth generation of what?

* * *

**Coming Up Next - Day 2 : Discoveries**

**A/N: Just so you know, every chapter will be around 600-1000 words because I don't want to take a long time to write like 2000 or more words. I'm aiming to get this done by the 25th. :) I've already got the 4 main OCs (5 including my own) but since it's Christmas, I'll accept minor characters. Just note they might only have cameos or short screen time. Well, until the next chapter~ Ciao. ;)**


	3. Day 2 : Discoveries

**-The White Ring Law-**

**Disclaimer: ShadowCyclone doesn't own IE/GO.**

**Arakida Keiko belongs to Children of Light.**

**Fujimoto Miharu belongs to SHSL Kirino Ranmaru.**

**Souji Haru belongs to sougihime.**

**Kurosawa Ayumu belongs to Fragments of Dreams.**

**Warnings: Alternative Universe. OOC-ness. Dark-themed?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**- Day 2 : Discoveries -**

_**Year X733 14th December 7:30 AM - White Ring Dorm House Lounge**_

The next morning, there was complete silence in the dorm house. The five teens were told to remain in the lounge of the dorm house until their caretaker arrives. Keiko was seated on the armchair perpendicular to the giant flat screen television with her eyes shut, drowning out the presence of the others. Miharu was sitting on the floor against the bookcase on the other side of the room with her headphones on, trying her best to ignore the others in the room. Kurosawa Ayumu, the one with dark messy hair, stood at the far end of the room next to the partition that led to the veranda.

They pretended not to notice the tension between two of their new dorm mates which could probably suffocate them if they tried to intervene.

Ikiko's fierce brown eyes clashed with Haru's lazy dark blue eyes causing the tension that filled the room. It was clear as day. Those two hated each other. But they don't know why. If the glaring contest had lasted even a second more, surely one of them will face extreme dread. Thankfully Gouenji and Haruna entered with someone else at that moment. And not a moment too soon.

A shiver went up Haruna's spine the moment she stepped in the dormitory lounge. Gouenji seemed unaffected. But that was expected. He was there when the great fight occurred. He had definitely had worse. They didn't say anything. However the other person that entered along with them did.

"Woow the tension in here is suffocating!" He shook his head with a laugh. "You kids should lighten up! Really!"

The moment those words left his mouth all five pairs of eyes were on him, mercilessly glaring.

"Endou. They're not kids." Gouenji said possibly saving his friend from getting into another mess.

"Hahaha that's right!" Endou laughed. "All of you should be around 17 or 18 right?"

Silence was all he got in response.

"Endou." Gouenji hissed. That finally shut him up.

"A-Anyway, thanks for waiting." Haruna spoke with a shaky voice. Most likely the result of how nervous she was to speak with this group of special teens. "You must be wondering why you're all here, r-right?"

"'Course we are lady. Spill already." Haru said lazily.

"W-Well, Endou-san is here to tell you about t-that."

"Him?" Keiko leaned forward in her seat. "Doesn't look too convincing."

Before any one of the adults could respond to that, Miharu spoke up. "Endou Mamoru, professional psychiatrist who is also involved in the study of supernatural psychic abilities. Seems pretty convincing to me." That comment was most likely directed at Keiko. She however didn't give more of a response than rolling her eyes.

"Well that means I don't have to introduce myself anymore!" Endou grinned. "I bet you are wondering why you are here, right?"

"Cut the chase." Ikiko snapped.

Endou clasped his hands together and with a cheerful grin he said, "You're all here because you have a special ability. You can do more than what regular humans can do. You're psychics. And you're the next generation of warriors under the White Ring Law."

* * *

"You're psychics. And you're the next generation of warriors under the White Ring Law."

A few seconds of silence followed.

I came to White Ring because I was forced to. I probably could handle being forced to study but psychic abilities? This guy is nuts. "I'm outta here." I mutter. I would have loved to walk out the door, call a cab and take it all the way home.

"Souji. Sit." Wow. Direct order from out chauffeur. What choice did I have? I sit back down on the edge of the table.

Let's go over this again. I am a psychic. The rest of these irritating group are psychics. We are the next generation of warriors for this 'White Ring Law' thing. We hate each other and annoy the crap out of each other. And most importantly, we don't know why. I have a strange feeling that all of these things are connected to my lost memories from two years back. I can't remember anything from that year at all. And I'm convinced that this whole thing is related to that.

* * *

**Coming Up Next - Day 2 (Afternoon) : Truth **

**A/N: Debating between writing this and watching Kyoukai no Kanata was the worst part of writing this chapter. Hahaha. The last part was in Souji's POV. At the end of every chapter there will be something that features what a certain character feels about this whole ordeal. I hope you guys understand how it is? **

**Enjoyed reading? Leave a review! ;) **

**Until next time~ Ciao :D**


	4. Day 2 Afternoon : Truth

**-The White Ring Law-**

**Disclaimer: ShadowCyclone doesn't own IE/GO.**

**Arakida Keiko belongs to Children of Light.**

**Fujimoto Miharu belongs to SHSL Kirino Ranmaru.**

**Souji Haru belongs to sougihime.**

**Kurosawa Ayumu belongs to Fragments of Dreams.**

**Warnings: Alternative Universe. OOC-ness. Dark-themed?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**- Day 2 [Afternoon] : Truth -**

_**Year X733 14th December 9:00 AM - White Ring Dorm House Training Room**_

It had just been one hour and thirty minutes ago that the five teenagers that came to the White Ring Dorm House discovered that they were psychics. That discovery came with a lot of mixed reactions. As going deeper into that story will only create mental discomfort, we shall not touch that topic any longer. Moving on, one hour and thirty minutes later, the group of five found themselves at the back at the large dorm house in what appears to be a large room possibly as big as a soccer field. To their surprise it was empty.

Haruna flung open the double doors of the back room and basically glided past them. She seemed extra excited about what was going to happen next but she wasn't going to tell anyone of the teens. "And here we have the training room~ This is where you'll be trained to harness the full potential of your special skill!"

"It's empty." The teens said in unison.

Haruna pouted and turned around to face them. "Can't you guys at least sound a _little _enthusiastic about it?"

They look at Haruna with a blank expression.

"Sheesh. Can't you read the air?" Ikiko hissed.

"Hate to agree with her but... I actually do." Keiko put in. "We're obviously not very into this."

"You're not even telling us the main part of it." Haru yawned. "What is it exactly, that we can do?"

"Eh?" Haruna was at loss for words. She smiled sheepishly. "Ehe... I don't know?"

"What the heck."

"But... I do know how to find out!" With that being said, Haruna managed to rouse interest in them.

"How?" Miharu asked.

"The stones. The stones can help!" Haruna announced.

"What stones?"

"EHHH?! You don't know about the stones?" The glasses wearing air-stewardess-slash-instructor-in-training was somewhat shocked. "I thought the letter that we issued told you everything about that!"

"The letter? Wait a second... then by 'stone' you mean-?" Keiko trailed off. Basically because she knew everyone was thinking the exact same thing. It was the very thing that got them together in the first place.

"The ticket." Ayumu said in a hushed tone.

On some hidden instinct they pulled out their airplane ticket from where they were keeping it.

"Is that why we couldn't get rid of it?" Ikiko asked.

Haruna nodded with a wide grin that could challenge Endou's.

"You lot are surprisingly smart." Someone said from the doorway. It was Endou himself. "Even our trainees didn't get it. Well, I guess you people really are the chosen ones." He shut his eyes for a while. "Now, shall we let your stones take their true form? Your memories of the blank year will return after they've returned to their original state."

The blank year. That year when none of them remembered what happened. The year where their hatred took root. The year that changed everything. They wanted to know the truth. But are they ready for it? The truth may not necessarily be harsh or cold. It can sometimes bring happiness and relief. Endou could sense their slight hesitation. He understood that feeling. Too well. The fear of knowing what you are. The fear of knowing what you did. It was normal to fear.

"If you're not ready to find out yet, the stones won't take their form." Haruna softly stated.

"When all of you are ready, the stones will change." Endou added. "But all of you must be ready at the same time. Even if only one of you are hesitant, it won't change."

The stones, once taking their original form will tear down the veil that conceals their lost memories and then ignite the spark within their being. After that has taken place, their journey will then take a turn. For the better or for the worse, no one knows. Everything depends on what choices they make as a team. According to the ancient laws, those linked under the White Ring Law will not be able to receive power if they shall be against each other.

Each one of them held their gaze on the tickets, their psychic stones while thinking. To take this step will mean never going back. Never seeing their normal lives again. Were they willing to go so far to accomplish something that they didn't think was possible?

As one by one came to their decision, something clicked in the air. A whirl of energy-psychic energy- formed in front of them, sweeping up their tickets into its massive folds of power. It lasted no more than twenty seconds before it vanished into a glow of light.

From the glow of light, five stones emerged.

Silver, the Stone of Sight.

Onyx, the Stone of Mind.

Dark Blue, the Stone of Control.

Purple, the Stone of Fortune.

And Blue, the Stone of Knowledge.

"The stones have been revived." Haruna spoke in a hushed tone. "The beauty of the stones have resurfaced."

"I hope they can cope with one year's worth of memories crammed into their heads in a split second. " Endou muttered.

* * *

My head hurts. After the stones reverted a stream of energy just seemed to be entering my head at breakneck speed. It's like having a brain freeze but ten times worse. The others are feeling the same as well. It seems the energy flow connected our senses. Simply put, we are of one mind now. In five different bodies. I hope it ends soon. It's really hurting my brain. Then the vision appeared.

It was us. I remembered being fifteen that time.

_**Year X731 16 September 11:45 PM - Somewhere in the mountains of Hokkaido**_

It was horrible. The whole place was covered in red. Everywhere I looked, all red. Red, red, red and more red. And in the middle of the sea of red we stood. Ikiko and Keiko on either side of me and the guys standing next to them. The sea of red, all of humanity's hatred and resent, had been displayed before us. People were killing each other and yet we could not do anything. It was said before in a mysterious vision I had on my 15th birthday.

_"The White Ring Law bounds the hearts of five. If one of the five shall hesitate, nothing can be done."_

Even as we watch everything die before us, I can't move. They couldn't move. None of us could because one didn't agree or was afraid to step in and stop this. At the end of that, red was all that remained. The blood of people that meant the world to us.

I feel anger and hatred brewing inside me. I could have stopped this from happening. We all could! But because of one person, everyone dear to us is lost. It had occurred to me that it had to be someone's fault. I wanted to save them. But one of us was hesitant so I couldn't do anything but watch. Something clicked in us and that's when what people now call the great fight started.

_**Year X733 14th December 9:00 AM - White Ring Dorm House Training Room**_

At that time, that's all I thought of. How I hated the rest of them because I believed that they were hesitant. However, the temporary link between our minds made me realize something. Two years ago on the mountains of Hokkaido, we weren't hesitant. We were afraid. The fear paralyzed us and rendered us useless. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't mine either. But in a way it was.

Now, everything is in the past, tucked into history. Standing here right now, with our minds linked I realized something. They aren't such bad people after all. The oval blue stone drifted into my open palm. This is it. My ability.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Day 3 : ? ? ? ? **

**A/N: I believe you have not seen me for 4 days? Heehee... I was busy. Then I went and watched anime ^^'' Finished 11 episodes of Nagi no Asukara today. I want the next ep already! T_T Anyway, this chapter turned out a little longer than I planned it to be. I hope it makes up for 4 days without updates. What's coming up for the next chapter is unknown as of now~ (Did I ever mention I'm just writing it at the top of my head - not good- :P haha) **

**Don't wanna drag this too long. That's all for now! See you all in the next chapter! ;)**

**Edit:**

**Thanks Kusanagi for pointing out the mistake. It's absolutely helpful since I don't proofread xD **


	5. Day 3 : Mission

**-The White Ring Law-**

**Disclaimer: ShadowCyclone doesn't own IE/GO.**

**Arakida Keiko belongs to Children of Light.**

**Fujimoto Miharu belongs to SHSL Kirino Ranmaru.**

**Souji Haru belongs to sougihime.**

**Kurosawa Ayumu belongs to Fragments of Dreams.**

**Warnings: Alternative Universe. OOC-ness. Dark-themed?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Day 3 : Stone Users **

_**Year X733 16 December 9:00 AM - WRL Airlines, Flight 931**_

After 48 hours of non-stop intensive training all five of the young psychics were sent of for their first mission. Even if they didn't like it.

"It's too early." Ikiko protested. They were on the jet now on the way to Okinawa for their first mission. "We haven't trained enough."

Haruna pursed her lips. "It can be helped. There isn't much time left. They're going to create more madness if we just leave them be."

"Don't mind me asking but... who are 'they'?" Miharu asked.

"The _they_ Haruna means, are the 'Stone Users'." Endou, who appeared from the cockpit, answered. The brunette took a seat next to Haruna. "In this world there are many types of people. Civilians, like Haruna and Gouenji, psychics, like you guys and spirits, the 'stone users'.

Naturally, there will be light as well as darkness. You, the psychics, are light destined to battle the darkness."

"How nice. We are now part of one of those cliche evil versus good stories." Haru muttered, resting his chin on his knuckles. His remark received multiple face palms and rolling of eyes.

"Continue, prof." Keiko said, urging Endou on.

Endou nodded. "These people of the darkness are the 'spirits'. But we normally call them stone users because they use the stones similar to your psychic stones. Most of them are no longer human, completely consumed by the overwhelming power of the stones. There is a number of them though that are still human. The stone user cause a lot of havoc wherever they go. We call their stones 'devil stones'. It's totally different from your psychic stones. These stones are stronger than the users who activate them. Thus, taking over their soul."

"You're mission is to help the stone users who still have their human form." Haruna stated. "I have already located multiple of these stone users all across Japan, human and non-human alike. You need to check out the marked locations and deactivate the stones."

"What will happen to the stone users after we deactivate their source of power?" Ikiko asked.

"Spirits will die." Endou said bluntly. "Those with human form will be weaken for a period of time depending on how long the stone has been activated. That's all. Haruna will brief you on your mission." With that being said, he left for the cockpit.

"How cruel..."

"Ah? Did you say something Kurosawa?" Haruna turned her head to face him.

"I said... how cruel." Ayumu said. Louder this time.

"What did ya know? He talks." Haru retorted. The creme haired male then proceeded to throw his legs over the arm of the seat and rested his head on the other. "Hey lady, when do we arrive at Okinawa?"

"Eh. In another 25 minutes." Haruna replied after consulting her wristwatch.

"Hmph. I'm taking a nap."

The blue haired lady shook her head at Haru. She knew this kind of character fairly well.

"_He would be the type that won't do anything unless forced to_." Haruna thought to herself. "_Well. Let's see what the team can do about that_."

* * *

I thought about what Professor Endou and Haruna had just told us. Our mission is to help those who were controlled by the devil stones. I gripped the purple cat-head stone in my palm. Haruna said it was made out of pure amethyst. Miharu's stone is an oval shaped sapphire. Kurosawa has a pearl like black onyx stone. Souji's is a beryl teardrop. It's blue like Miharu's but much darker. Lastly, there's Ikiko's. It's a silver stone in shape of a sword. I've asked Haruna before what type of stone it is. She isn't too sure herself. But she's assuming it's either spinel or silver topaz.

We haven't found out yet what the stones can do besides amplify our current psychic power. However, I'm sure one day it'll show us it's true use.

Moving on.

Our psychic powers are absolutely unbelievable. It certainly isn't something very common. All our abilities are different. Professor Endou tapped the stones and revealed our power to us. I don't know how he does that. Maybe he has some psychic powers himself. I have the power of divination. It's like fortune telling, somehow. Haruna gave me a deck of tarot cards to train with. She says I can actually tell fortunes by just imagining those images in my head though.

I'm not too sure about what powers the others have as we were taken to different rooms to train. Now that the past has been cleared the tension has been eased. Maybe I'll ask them.

* * *

"Hey Miharu?"

"Yeah Keiko?" Miharu looks up at me and put her book down.

"What's your psychic ability?"

"Psychometry." She smirked. "I can figure out anything about anyone or anything just by a single contact. Or even with just an object."

"Cool." I say. "What about you Ikiko?"

"I'm clairvoyant. I have second sight."

"Kurosawa?"

_"Telepathy." _He spoke to me telepathically. That's amazing. We all do really have incredible powers.

I looked over at Souji. I wanted to ask him what his power was. But he was fast asleep. Ikiko seemed to have read my mind.

"He has PK. Psychokinesis." She sighed. "Moves objects with his mind. Too bad he's too lazy to actually move anything."

"Wow. How did you know? I thought we had different training rooms?"

"Second sight." Ikiko winked.

Somehow, I'm starting to love psychics. :)

* * *

**A/N: Yoooosh! Finally done with it. :))) Sorry for the long wait guys! I went on a vacation until Wednesday. And I was busy watching FMA yesterday. ^^|| Haha... Til the next chap. Bye~~~ **

**Oh and thanks Fragment of Dreams for giving me the info on the stones. ^_^ **

**Merry (late) Christmas to all of my readers! :) **


End file.
